familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fremont County, Wyoming
Fremont County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wyoming. It was named in honor of John C. Frémont, general, explorer, and politician. As of 2000, the population was 35,804. Its county seat is Lander6. History Fremont County was organized in 1884. It is the historical home of the Wind River Indian Reservation, home of the Shoshone and Arapaho tribes of Native Americans. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 23,998 km² (9,266 sq mi). 23,782 km² (9,182 sq mi) of it is land and 216 km² (84 sq mi) of it (0.90%) is water. Elevations and climate range from desert at Boysen State Park to glaciers at 13,804-foot Gannett Peak, the highest point not only in Wyoming but in the three Central Rockies states of Wyoming, Idaho and Montana. It is the second largest county in land size (after Sweetwater County, WY) in the six Rocky Mountain States. The southern end of the county is traversed by the Oregon Trail and in the northwest corner lies Dubois, a gateway town for Yellowstone National Park and Grand Teton National Park. Although the county seat is Lander, the largest community is Riverton, home of Central Wyoming College and the economic hub of the region. A large portion of the western edge of the county follows the Continental Divide at the crest of the Wind River Range of the Rocky Mountains, known for its vast wilderness areas and home of the largest glaciers in the American Rocky Mountains. Adjacent counties * Hot Springs County - north * Washakie County - northeast * Natrona County - east * Carbon County - southeast * Sweetwater County - south * Sublette County - west * Teton County - northwest * Park County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 35,804 people, 13,545 households, and 9,481 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (4/sq mi). There were 15,541 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 76.49% White, 0.12% Black or African American, 19.68% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.16% from other races, and 2.21% from two or more races. 4.37% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,545 households out of which 32.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.30% were married couples living together, 10.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.00% were non-families. Of 13,545 households, 682 were unmarried partner households: 593 heterosexual, 48 same-sex male, and 41 same-sex female. 25.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county the population was spread out with 27.40% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 25.90% from 25 to 44, 25.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,503, and the median income for a family was $37,983. Males had a median income of $30,620 versus $19,802 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,519. About 13.30% of families and 17.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.70% of those under age 18 and 12.50% of those age 65 or over. Populated places Cities *Lander *Riverton Towns *Dubois *Hudson *Pavillion *Shoshoni Census-designated places Other places *Miner's Delight *South Pass City External links *National Register of Historic Places listing for Fremont Co., Wyoming Category:Fremont County, Wyoming Category:Counties of Wyoming